Toiken
by UnkindWinner07
Summary: Jay, Chad, Ben, Mal, Lonnie, Carlos, Evie, Audrey and Doug are sucked into an old and Mystical game which the world has never seen.
1. Toiken

**Mal, Ben, Carlos, Jay, Lonnie, Chad, Evie and Audrey are sucked into a mystical game called Toiken Battles**

Games, were fun. They were confusing and erratic. They made no sense and created imagination. They played with the hope of the people playing the game and ruined it. They destroyed lives, and family's.

Games were a regularity, different, weird. Games didn't exist in the world of the isle. They were one thing that the children of the isle found joy and happiness. It kept them away from their abusive parents.

Games were often played in Auradon. Board games, card games, video games the whole lot. It was exciting at first for the VK's. They've never seen anything of the sorts. Rules, tiles, games they've never heard.

It was an ordinary board game. It was called Tolkien Battles. The board was a 12 by 12, green looking this. It came from a shiny brown box covered in dust. Lonnie brought it from her homeland over the summer.

She organized a group of people to play the game alongside her and the VKs. It consisted of Evie and Mal's boyfriends, Doug and Ben, Audrey and Chad.

Audrey and Chad were conflicted, they wanted to play the game but it was with the VKs, they joined, the pros outway the cons. They met up in Jay and Carlos' room, it was the biggest.

It was quite, an awkward silence filled the room, "let's start," Lonnie said as she grabbed the box, Opening it.

Ten separate pieces of paper slid onto the table, they each grabbed one, it was a quiz. Chad looked at Lonnie puzzled, "why do we need to take a quiz?"

"I think it's for what our characters will be." She muttered, staring intently at the quiz.

1.Life goals?

Rich and sad.

Famous and hated.

Contempt and normal.

Poor and happy.

2\. Friends?

People who care about me

People who stay with me because

I have no friends

Well respected acquaintances at best.

It kept going till question 15

15\. Weapon choice?

Short range?

Long range?

Medium range?

Random?

Mal flipped her over in the first two minutes, Carlos was reading it spectably, Ben was glaring at the piece of paper, Jay was chewing on the end of the pen staring at it. Evie was humming as she crossed off boxes, Chad and Audrey were finished around that time while Lonnie was looking over her answers.

Five minutes after opening the box everyone was finished. Jay grinned slightly, "I hope I get something good." Chad nodded, "I hope so as well, maybe a prince." They fist bumped, Audrey scoffed in disgust. "I don't see why'd you want to be a prince when you already am?"

She smiled at him, he looked at her the same way before pecking her on the lips, making Carlos gag in disgust. "Children," She bemoaned. "I'm best friends with children."

A bright light green was light coming from the brown box made them look at it. Chad and Audrey looked in fear, green was a colour of magic that represented Evil.


	2. Toiken (11-04 14:52:06)

Criticism is highly recommend but I already have the next few chapter ready I'm just over looking them, I had not planned on writing this as a fanfiction but as a real story but thought it was like jumanji. In the last chapter I forgot this so I shall do it now, **I do not own Descendants or any of the main characters, side characters are probably OCs and if I have someone else's OC in here I shall give them credit for their character, please comment spelling mistakes I may have missed or ideas on what chalenges they shall face.** Thanks and Enjoy this Chapter.

The VKs looked at it each with different emotions, Hate, Hope, confusion, Wonder. The box was shaking as if being shook, the green magic glaring around the room, twirling in a twister formation. It spun around the table grabbing the quizzes and returning them to the box. A pair of dice were dropped where the papers were making Lonnie Yelp in fear.

They were ordinary looking, white, six sides. Ben reached out to grab them, Evie grabbed his arm away and gave him a look, signalling Jay to grab them instead. He gingerly picked them up, holding them carefully as if they would break at any second. He shook them slightly and let them loose. A two and a five. A seven showed up in the air, Lonnie grabbed them next doing the same only she got a six and a four, a ten appeared under his seven, Evie let go of Bens arm making him run the sore joint. Carlos rolled a three giving it to the next person.

Chad grabbed them next following their lead and rolling, one and a four, five appeared. Doug went after them next making another ten appear in the air. Evie went, eight. Ben went after another ten. Audrey went creating a twelve and Mal with another three.

Nothing happened for the long seconds, the numbers spread apart, seven going to the far north corner of a rectangle in the air. Three going to the bottom middle. Ten in the west, five by the middle, twelve closer to eight than any of the other numbers.

A light encompassed each of them making their screams silent, they each faded away and were sucked onto different areas in the map.

Evie tumbled down the hill she landed on, her screams of falling echoed through the area. She fell to the bottom of the creek almost falling into the water.

She lifted her head up, slowly bringing her entire body up sitting on the grass. She fumbled with her hair, blinking. She twirled her hair around a short piece of light blue hair. Gaping she ran her hands through her hair. She took shallow breathes, quickly standing up she looked into the river.

She screamed.

Her hair was short, and light Blue! "Light blue!" She's never had her hair this colour, it's always been the same shade of dark blue. Running her hands through her hair again it was softer than before.

She stared at her reflection again, her clothes were beautiful and they suited her body but something about them made her worried. Her face had freckles and her eyes were the same shade of blue as her hair.

"I have short hair." She purses her lips, "I'm not wearing any makeup." She looked at her reflection in disbelief. A tiny satchel lay over her shoulder. She opened it to see a bunch of chemicals, she dug in further to reach a tube of lipstick.

Evie applied the lipstick quick but perfect. She put the tube back in her bag before standing up. Her socks went up to her knees and she wasn't wearing any heels, on her feet were sneakers.

She looked around only to see forestry surrounding her. The creek she was looking at was small but clean. She started her journey north towards the middle of the world.


	3. Audrey & Jay

**I dont own Descendants and I sure as hell ain't gettin anythang from this! Thanks!**

Audrey was calm, she did not scream, she didn't and you have no proof of that. (I don't either) she didn't do anything that could alert anyone, good or bad. She's still just getting over the face that she's in a forest of flowers.

She hoped the magic didn't do anything to them. Because, here she was separated alone in a freaking forest of Flowers! Here life long dream, well not the separated part but you get the most of it right?

She was amazed at the flowers, Peony, daffodils, roses, tulips, Peruvian Lilies, Masterwort, Gardenia, Geranium, more than she could name.

She walked around the Flora forest smiling and laughing, until she got to a mountain wall. Right there hanging was a beautiful vine, it was a jade vine..

She stared at it eyes unblinking and mouth open. She lay her fingers on the vine, astonished. She heard a scream coming from somewhere close, "Light Blue!" It was Evies Voice! There was hope after all, but why would she scream light blue?

She turned to the screams direction and ran, leaving the jade vine behind. "Evie!" She Called "is that you?"

"Audrey!" Definitely Evie, "where are you?!"

"By the cliff side." She yelled as loud as she could.she heard the rustling of leaves before Evie? Popped out. "Audrey." The girl pantsed, ruining any doubt about who she was, "you have red hair."

"What did you say?" Her voice laced with disgust. "You have red hair." Evie repeated, she stared at the now red headed girl. "And you look so beautiful." And Audrey did, her clothes were a light pink. She had a skirt that went right above her knees a brown belt that connected the skirt to the light pink shirt. She had a green cape that reflected the colour of the leaves on the trees. Her boot were normal black, cargo boots.

Jay shivered, he'd been traveling throughout the mountain for at least an hour now, all that greeted him was the cold. He tried to find somewhere warm but all he got were cold damp caves that were honestly way better than being out here.

Another pile of snow fell from the cliff above, just barely missing him. He sucked in a breath and continued up the mountain, or at least he was going up.

The map he was following earlier was pulled from his hands, the wind was getting stronger. "Jaydëñ!" The voices of the wind called, he heard them earlier. Only this time it was a woman, she sounded frantic, maybe he should go help. No. Jay shook his head, he had to continue up higher. That's what his father said, aim for the top.

"Jaydëñ," The woman said closer than before. His eyes closed longer than before, he blinked wearily and fell over onto a pile of snow


	4. Chad & Mal

**I have a few more chapters in the mix, thanks to BillaB I uploaded and I have that to be explained in another chapter though you are really spot on, as for the accents its because they have their own language and they're changing it so they have an accent when they say things, like your name it would be pronounced, (Bull-ah Bay.) or so I imagine.**

 **I dont own Descendants! Now lets get started.**

[Chad]

the place he landed in was warm, lively and crowded, it was unlike any other city he has been to and he's been to all the major cities in the world besides the Isle. he was lost, confused. He couldn't find any one. He woke up in a hotel room the only thing of significance was a map. It looked like the one that was in the VK's room. It had the entire land on it and on it were numbers, moving numbers. 12 and 8, he thought idly, 'Evie and Audrey." he smiled, they were closer than any others Ben Doug and Lonnie were together while Jay and him were away from everyone else.

His number 5 was in the middle, surrounded by trees and water. Jay was up on a mountain and was getting farther away, Evie and Audrey were heading north close to where Doug, Ben and Lonnie are. Mal and Carlos he grinned were close to him just a little on the south side. If they got through the huge woods than they would get to him but they were all trapped on the other side.

He sighed before graning as loud as he could. When he finished he brushed his hair behind his ear, making him freeze, his ear was pointed. Not like before when he had a curve there but pointed. It was like he was an elf. But that would be impossible, he wasn't an elf he was a human looking in the mirror of the bathroom he started, he looked different. His hair shinier and his skin was glowing. He could clearly see the pointed ear now.

It was clear whatever the magic did it turned him and maybe everyone else into something else. He took the map from the wall and grabbed the bag on the wall.

He walked on, quiver on his back bow in hand and bag hanging off his side, he started walking in Mal and Carlos' direction.

Mal snorted her clothes were unoriginal and whoever did the magic were poorly taught though it was okay magic on a huge scale, the sight from the mountains were beautiful and quickly captivated both Carlos and Mal.

She looked like her mother, dark clothes horns she knew she unnerved carlos though, he was a little unnerving himself. He had obvious magic and it was uncontrollable And frightening.

They found themselves looking through their stuff to see what they were given. "A torch? A knife, a compass that doesn't point north, a blanket and a cup? What about you?" she asked Carlos.

"The same as you but I have food and no compass, should we follow it" he wondered, she nodded and they climbed down the mountain, taking in the breathtaking scenery. Her eyes squinted and she was a rung if trees surrounding a huge land

It took a few hours but they finally reached the bottom of the mountain, night time was approaching and so was the lingering sense that something was going to happen.


	5. Carlos and Doug

**Sorry for the late chapter...**

 **I do not own Descendants.**

Carlos wondered as they walked ' _what's going on_ ' his thoughts were derailed when they reached the circle of impenetrable trees. A soft hymn was sung threw the trees, it was a soft and comfortable humm that made you want to sleep, and they would have if not for the moon rising in the sky.

Night has appeared and the humm changed, it became shallow and hard. It was terrifying.

His whole body crumpled to the ground convulsing in pain, it hasn't hurt like this in forever. Not since the isle, but even then it wasn't as bad as this pain. This pain was like fifty fireworks going off inside his body, like someone continuously stabbed him over and over again and they cut his ears off and ripped his fingernails off. It felt like hours, even if it was only minutes.

When he woke up it was morning and Mal was beside him sitting her arm bleeding. The hymn was back no longer loud and threatening, it calmed his worrisome thoughts. "Mal," he whispered voice hoarse. "What happened?" she shook her awake. She bolted up mumbling something, "you were a dog." her voice slightly hysterical.

He could feels his eyes widen in fright, a dog? He could only ask, his words getting a better on him.

"I was a dog?" He shrieked, he couldn't have been. He couldn't! Couldn't couldn't couldn'T WOULDNT COULDN'T be a DOG!! And if he was wouldn't he have at least some recognition of the time he spent as a dog? Mal could only watch in unconcealed amusement as he reacted to his transformation.

The only dog he likes is Dude!

(Doug) 

he could feel his heart racing, as he fell to the ground. He quickly attempted to regain his footing only to be hit by a dizzy spell. He heard the clang of something hitting the floor.

His eyes dropped to see Lonnie wearing battle armour and Ben wearing chain mail. He shook his head as he stared at Lonnie. Her hair was a deep red and she wore bright red cloth.

Ben was beside her, but had shoulder length black hair instead of his brown. Bens clothes were a dark green that resembled a forest or darkness. His pants were a brown that made the great oak tree of Auradon look faded. And his eyes had a strange purple tinge to his normal Blue eyes.

He wiped the imaginary dirt off of his clothes only to feel how much smaller he was. He was at least a foot smaller, his could feel and see blond hair that looked more orange that went to his back. It dangled loosely in thin braids, he had some stubble on his chin and a helmet. Looking down he could see his dark blue shirt and blue pants. He tilted his head back to see a huge Axe tied to his back.

He could feel Lonnie's gaze and Bens worried face, "What was the game supposed to do?" He asked her, fear concealed with calmness.

"It was suppose to create a board from our questions and give us a role." She said her red hair falling over her eyes. "I'm sorry." Her eyes downcast.

Ben was silent, he probably didn't know what to think. "Let's look through our stuff to see if we have anything of use." He muttered just loud enough for us to hear.


End file.
